I Never Would Have Thought
by percyjacksonfangirl14
Summary: Annabeth's real mom is dead so she doesn't go to school for a few weeks. She's usually ignored, but when she arrives back at school, there's a new kid, Percy Jackson. Tryings to fit in, he bullies Annabeth along with the other students. Next year they go to Goode High School, and things start to change. Will this bullying go on in Annabeth's life forever, or will it be stopped?
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth POV**

_Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase. I am 14 years old and in the last month of grade 8 at my elementary school. I was extremely excited! I wasn't considered one of the 'popular' people at my school, so I wasn't going to miss a thing. I was the kind of girl who sat at the back of class, waking up every morning praying that I wouldn't get noticed. I was a smart, straight A student, I didn't feel pretty, and I loved learning. Yup, I was your typical 'nerd'. Or 'geek' as some people put it. I thought of high school as a chance for me to start over, and I couldn't wait._

* * *

I rolled over in my bed as my alarm clock blared in my ear. Urrg. I didn't want to get up because I knew what was coming. Groggily, I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I turned off my alarm. I stood up, walking over to the mirror that hung on my bedroom door. My golden locks in knots all over my head. I groaned, those were going to be a pain to get out. I trudged into my bathroom and closed the door. I took a quick shower, got dressed, blow dried my hair. Still half asleep, I went downstairs, only to meet my two twin step-brothers, Bobby and Matt, sitting at the breakfast table eating my step-mom's famous orange waffles. I loved orange waffles.

I took my seat at the table and noticed there was already a plate on the table waiting for me. Beside my plate, there was a note that said:

_Annabeth,_

_Had to go to work early today, (my co-worker got sick), so I need you to make sure Bobby and Matt catch the bus on time. Thanks!_

_Susan_

Susan was my step-mom. My dad married her 4 years ago. My real mom died in a car accident, leaving my dad and I alone. Alone. I have always been alone. Ever since the moment she died, I have felt quite distant. I started staying in my room all day everyday, only getting up to go to the bathroom and occasionally shower when I couldn't stand being dirty anymore. I didn't go to school for weeks. But when I eventually did go back, there was a new kid at school named Percy Jackson. My first thought was, Wow, he's cute. but then he became 'popular' and all of the bullying started. I don't know why, because nobody knew of my mom's death, and I didn't plan on telling anyone. Before the incident, I had just been ignored. I didn't like it back then, but since people started giving me attention- negative attention I may add- I realized that you really don't know what you have until it's gone.

Sometimes when the teasing really got to me, I blamed my mother for this. I kept thinking that it was her fault for leaving me, and I hated her. But as the tricks, pranks and deceptions became a part of my daily routine, I learned to control my feelings. So instead of blaming, or regretting something I couldn't have stopped anyway, I pray every morning. I pray that God will help me control my feelings toward others because I know it's wrong and won't do me any good, and I pray that nothing too bad will happen to me.

I finished my waffles, being deeply lost in thought the whole time. Then Bobby asked,"Annabeth, where's mom? I haven't seen her this morning."

I looked up and replied "She had to go to work early today, so I'll make your lunches and get you to the bus this morning, okay?"

This time it was Matt who said, "Okay."

I stood up and went to brush my teeth. As I was doing so. Looked in the mirror at my stormy grey eyes. I liked them because I got them from my mother and they reminded me of her. I finished brushing my teeth, looked in the mirror one last time and sighed. Here goes another day of being me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter 1! This is my first fanfic so I am open to constructive criticism...please don't be too harsh..;) Also, I would be extremely happy if you PM more with good ideas for this stormy, it would really help me out a lot. Please Follow, Favourite and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankthat hank you sooo much t all the people who favourited, followed and reviewed yesterday! I honestly wasn't expecting people to read this, so getting those notifications really made my day. THANK YOU, again!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I trotted down the stairs and started to make the twins' lunches, simple grape jelly sandwiches, that was their favourite. I glanced at the clock, 8:02. That meant we had to be out the door in no longer than 13 minutes. I quickly packed all three if us some snacks, packed their back packs and called them down to get their shoes on.

After watching the twins fumble down the stairs and manage to get their shoes on, (which was difficult for them because they still had trouble tying up their laces), we headed outside. We waited at the end of our lane way until the big yellow scrap of metal that was our bus rolled to a stop in front of us.

_Here goes nothing,_ I thought as I followed Matt and Bobby up the steps.

My brothers sat near the front of the bus as they were only 8 years old and in the third grade. My bus had a seating arrangement, so lucky me- note the sarcasm- I got to sit in the back with the kids my own age. I kept my head down and stared at my feet as I made my way to the back of the bus.

Suddenly, I heard an all to familiar voice shout something to me and on the inside I groaned. "Hey Annabeth! Or should I say _'Anna-geek'_? Why don't you hurry up and come back here, we don't bite!"

In my head I immediately thought, _Really? Anna-geek was the best you could come up with?_

I raised my head to see if who I thought was speaking was really here. Sure enough, the ring leader of the bullies was sitting in the back of the bus, smirking at me while all the other kids laughed. He was hardly ever on the bus, but when he was I knew the day was going to be a bad one. I made a silent prayer in my head saying, _Please, God, can today not be so bad? I'm begging you._

I sat down in my usual seat. The second one at the back to the right. I decided to just stare through the window so I wouldn't have to look at anyone in the eye. I was afraid they would look me in the eye and see my fear.

Ignoring the bullies was hard, even though that's what most people to do in my situation. I guess they've never been in this position before. As I watched the trees fly past the window , I felt something hit my arm. I looked down and noticed it was a crumpled up piece of paper. Hands shaking, I picked up the paper and unfolded it. Written in black sharpie was the word 'nerd'. I just set the page down on my seat and left it there. Boy, I hated Percy Jackson.

**Percy's POV**

I woke up this morning to the smell of my mom's delicious blue pancakes. I didn't set an alarm because who knew, maybe I could 'accidentally' sleep in and miss some school. I dragged myself down the stairs and sat at the table, ready to dig into breakfast when I noticed a note beside my plate.

Hesitantly, I picked it up, hoping that its existence didn't mean I would have to take the bus. Unfortunately for me, it did. I ate my pancakes then went back upstairs to shower and get ready for another boring day at school. I got dressed in a red T-shirt, simple blue jeans and a pair of black converse. I checked the time on my phone and managed to get down the elevator and outside my apartment building in time to ride the bus to school. I took my usual seat at the very back on he left.

When we got to this one stop, a girl named Annabeth Chase got on the bus and kept her head down, and I don't blame her. She's been my number one victim ever since I started going to this stupid school. I didn't even have anything against her. I was somewhat bullied at my old school, so I wanted to change that here. I heard some random comment about her being lame, so I went with it. Actually, I thought she was really cute.

I didn't feel like saying anything today because I was so tired. But when Annabeth boarded the bus, the other 8th graders looked at me expectantly, so I said the first thing that came to mind, "Hey Annabeth! Or should I say Anna-geek? Why don't you hurry up and come back here, we don't bite!" I knew it was lame, but it was the only thing my brain-death self could think of. And the other kids seemed to buy it, so when she looked up I gave her my signature smirk.

She quickly sat down in the seat diagonal from me, as usual, and looked out the window. Then one of my friends, Luke, handed me a sheet if paper that had the word 'nerd' written on it in black sharpie. I chuckled, crumpled it up, and threw it at Annabeth's arm. She slowly looked at it then set it on the seat beside her before continuing to look out the window. Just like she always did. Wow, she must hate me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter 2! I'll try to update once a day if i can, but i cant make any promises. If you have any suggestions as to what could happen in this story, please tell me by PM or review. Oh, and don't forget to tell your friends about my story, I want to see how many favourites, follows and reviews I can get. Thanks for your support!...;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

After about another 45 minutes on the long, bumpy bus ride, we finally arrived at school. Everyone got off, the more confident students pushing past the weaker ones. I was off first, and Annabeth was off last. Everybody fled to the courtyard, my friends and I gathering in a corner as far away from the entrance doors as possible. Nobody liked holding the doors.

Over the minutes, more and more busses arrived with more and more students. Pretty soon it was extremely crowded. I couldn't wait to get out of here!

The bell indicating it was time to enter the school went off, and all the kids came in. This morning I had math first. Fun, not. Math is boring enough without my dyslexia messing up all the letters and numbers. I just hoped I wouldn't have to answer a question in front of the class. That would be completely humiliating. I guess I could just act like I didn't care, and that's why I couldn't answer the question. I mean, if they thought Anna-geek was creative, I think they'll buy my act.

**Annabeth's POV**

The school bell rang so I headed inside. This morning I remembered my class had math. My class. I had to be put in a class that had all of the main bullies in it. Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan, Rachel Dare and Drew Tanaka. I couldn't wait until next year when I would only have some classes with them instead of having the same kids in my class for every subject. High School was going to be so much better than this.

I walked into my classroom, hung up my bag on a hook off to side of the room, and took my assigned seat at the back. Everyone was in a group of two, sitting side by side in four rows of three. Luckily, I didn't have to sit beside someone who was constantly picking on me. Instead, I sat beside a boy named Malcolm.

Malcolm wasn't that bad. He had blonde hair, like mine, and was smart like me too. He's been here for a longer time than anyone else I know. I only started going here in grade 3 because my family and I moved to New York from San Francisco. I guess he knew about the bullies, though, because he made sure he kept a low profile. I remember in grade 3, when I first moved here, he was my only friend. But in grade 4, when the bullying started, he kind of ditched me. Other than that, he was a pretty nice guy.

I was broken out of my trance by someone tapping my shoulder. I shook myself awake, only to look up and see Malcolm himself looking at me with a worried expression. He kept looking up at the front of the room. Great, I thought. I knew what was happening. I closed my eyes for a second or two before very slowly looking up. Yup, the teacher was there, glaring at me. I wouldn't have minded that much if it were any other teacher, but my math teacher had to be Mrs. Dodds.

I gulped and said, "Yes, ma'am?" I heard a few snickers off to the side.

"Are you going to answer my question?" She asked.

I could feel the heat rise to my face. I tried to look her in the eye, but failed. Instead I look down and said, "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening, could you please repeat the question?"

"You _weren't listening_? Well, you know the rules, Annabelle. If you don't pay attention in class, you get punished."

"Yes ma'am, and it's Anna_beth._" I put emphasis on the last part of my name because she was always messing it up. On purpose, I bet. Wether it was _belle, buck, beck, _or even _bessy._ I mean, where did she even come up with that? I knew that correcting her was going to get me more time in detention, and that's what I was going for. It worked.

"Annabelle Chase! I will not be corrected by a mere student, especially in front of the entire class! I was only going to give you detention for two days, but now I'm going to give you detention for every recess of a whole week! Since it's Friday, I'll see you at recess starting next week! Have any more smart comments now?" Her face was beat red. From anger or embarrassment, I'm not sure.

"No, ma'am"

_Yes! _I thought, _Now I don't have to be near anymore kids!_

She must have seen the tiny smile I couldn't keep off my face, because then she added, "Oh, and one more thing. One recess a day, I'll have you tutor Percy, he's failing math." It was hard to speak because I felt as though my stomach had been lodged in my throat. I could feel all the blood rush from my face, and I heard snickers from four people in particular.

I forced the words out,"Yes, ma'am." _Well that back fired. _Was all I could think.

I couldn't focus for the rest of math. Luckily, Mrs. Dodds just gave us a page in our textbook to work on, so I didn't get in more trouble, but I could feel her glare on me the whole time.

**Percy's POV**

"Oh, and one more thing. One recess a day I'll have you tutor Percy, he's failing math." Mrs. Dodds said with a smug smile on her face. I knew she hated me and my friends because of the way we sometimes (most of the time) acted in class. And I knew she hated Annabeth for being (way) smarter than her, but why did she have to do this to us. I laughed along with my friends so they wouldn't see how I really felt. Embarrassed. I don't think anyone at my school has seen me that way. Ever. What was I going to do?

* * *

**There's your daily chapter update! I hope you liked it. Don't forget to follow, favourite and review! Also, tell your friends about this story, I want to see how many people I can get reading this. If you have antsy suggestions or predictions for what could happen in this story, please tell me either by PM or review! I am also open to helpful writing tips. Thanks! I have a chapter written, so I will update tomorrow! Bye...;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth's POV**

Finally, lunch time. I shoved the sheets I was working on in my desk and got up to grab my lunch. I walked across the room and was almost there too, when suddenly, someone tripped me and I fell flat on the floor. The room erupted with laughter and my face turned bright red. My face was hot. I picked myself up and brushed some dirt off my jeans and shirt. Then I turned to see who had tripped me. I saw a smiling Drew Tanaka.

"What's the matter, honey? Got two left feet?" She asked innocently. There was more laughter all around the room. At this point every single person in the room was staring at me and laughing. Everyone except for Malcolm, he just stared at his desk and frowned.

I looked back to Drew, "I knew you were stupid, but I thought you would at least know that you tripped me." Drew's smile faded slightly, but quickly returned. I looked over and saw a hint of a smile on Malcolm's face. At least someone was on my side, even if they didn't want to show it.

Drew changed the subject, "Anyway, are you looking forward to your time with Percy?" I gave her my signature glare that scared almost everybody, and I swear I saw her back away a little. That made me proud and gave me a little more courage. I knew exactly what to say.

"No, but I bet you're jealous."

"And why would I be jealous? Are you saying that I like Percy?"

"I never said that."

"But you were implying it." She insisted.

"No, you came up with that conclusion all on your own." I looked around. "You hear that everybody, I think Drew here has a little crush." The whole class laughed, making Drew turn as red as a tomato. She tried her hardest not to look like it, though I knew she was embarrassed, but all the make-up in the world couldn't hide her deep red blush. I smiled triumphantly. "Yup, that's what I thought." And with that, I turned on my heal and got my lunch. They may pick on me, but I always knew what to say. I sat down next to Malcolm and pulled out a grape jelly sandwich. He still had a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"I just love seeing the mean kids get a taste of their own medicine."

Lunch turned out pretty well after all. The real nightmare would happen at recess, when I was alone with Percy, Drew, Rachel and Luke. There was no doubt Luke would defend Drew. I think he has a crush on her.

* * *

_Recess- the time of day when people see it fit to pick on Annabeth. _That's all the word meant to me.

I slipped on my outdoor converse and walked out the door. I put on my New York Yankees baseball cap that I took with me everywhere I went, and tried to find a small place to not get noticed in. Maybe a big group of kids would work. Suddenly a gust of wind blew my way and my hat went flying off. I hesitated, frozen from shock, before chasing after it. _Please don't go on the road, please don't go on the road._ I reached the end of the yard and finally snagged my hat before it could go any further.

My hat was so important to me because it was also from my mom. I held on to anything that reminded me of her. I remembered the day I got this cap. I was only seven years old, and we had just moved to New York. It was only May, so I still had about two months of school left. Since my mom didn't want me to miss any school, and my dad wanted me to meet more kids my own age, they sent me off for the last two months of school. Starting grade 4 would be easier that way. After summer vacation and half of grade 4 had passed, we finally got completely settled in. My parents had always been huge baseball fans, so to celebrate, my parents thought, _Hey, why not watch a baseball game?_ We bought tickets, and got to the stadium early, so my mom decided we should do a little souvenir shopping. We were now living in New York after all, so we should probably get the Yankees' supporters' stuff. We went to the gift shop and my mom immediately found this hat and said, "Here, Annie, how 'bout this one?" I fell in love with it instantly. We bought it, and watched the game. Our team won 7:4. On the car ride home, my mom was driving because my dad was so exhausted from all of his cheering. My mom and I were talking about the game, when a drunk driver pulled onto the road and headed straight for us. My mom swerved, but her door got slammed into by the maniac. My dad called an ambulance and it rushed the three if us to the hospital. That was the horrible night my mom died.

A single tear streamed down my face as I clutched onto my hat tighter, determined not to let it get away. I would never let my mother slip away again.

I made my way over to one of the few benches scattered across the schoolyard. I was still hugging my cap to my chest. The tears flooded down my face as I remembered how my mother told me she loved me on that dreaded night.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating earlier tonight. Anyway, I've decided that if I get 5 new reviews from now until I post chapter 5, I'm gonna start a Q&A! They will be posted in an A/N at the beginning of the chapters. You can ask me your questions either by review or PM. And as usual, don't forget to Favourite, Follow and Review. Please tell your firings about my story, I would really appreciate it! Please feel free to leave me constructive critisism, give me ideas what could happen in the future, your predictions, and just what you stink of this story. Luv u all! Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry I'm updating pretty late. Stupid homework! Anyway, I'm pleased to say that... I GOT OVER 5 REVIEWS! Thank you so my to those of thou who reviewed. So, as I promised, Q&A time!** **But there was only one question this time.**

**Q&A:**

**Does Annabeth get along switch her step-mom?**

**Yes and no. Annabeth thinks Susan is really nice, but sometimes she feels like she doesn't fit in. She hates it when Susan tries to take control over her life. She misses the way things were when her mom was alive and her dad was always happy and smiling.**

**So yeah, on with the story! Sorry, I know it's kind-of short.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

The rest of math and all of lunch was spent by me thinking about what I was going to do for the next week. I couldn't very well _not_ make fun of her, what if she told my friends. Then they would think I have a crush on her, which I don't. I admit she's pretty, but it would ruin my whole reputation. This is the first time I actually feel like I belong.

Before I came to this school, I had been to seven others. I had been expelled from all of them. I had always been the weird kid with ADHD and dyslexia. I begged my mom to not tell this school board of my _'special qualities'_, as she had said they were, and she didn't. This time I'm more popular, but what I didn't realize was that now, I have to work twice as hard. And if I told someone, I might become the 'weird kid' again. I don't know if my position none is any better than before, though. Now I pick on kids for the entertainment of others, and I feel guilty for it. Wish there was a way to get rid of it all and start over. I guess high school old kind of give me chance to do that. For now I'll just have to deal with it.

Finally, recess. I put my lunch away and went outside. When I got out there, there was a huge gust of wind, and a baseball hat flew by me. I just ignored it. I saw my friends in a group across the yard, and I headed over to them.

When I got there, Rachel pointed at a figure running after something. I soon realized it was the hat I had ignored a minute earlier. Rachel said, "Wow, look at that stupid Annabeth girl. Like, who does she think she is anyway? Talking to Drew like that."

Then Luke piped up, "I know. If you ask me, I think we should go over there and teach her a lesson."

"You would really do that for me?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Luke looked a little nervous now, and I think his palms were sweating because he wiped the on his pants over and over again. Did he like Drew?

I decided to put him to the test, and said, "Okay, then go do it. Like right now."

I saw all the colour drain from his face. "O-okay," he stuttered. I can't wait to see how this turns out.

**Luke's POV**

_Crap! Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! I can't believe that just happened! _Was all I could think as I- slowly- made my way across to the bench Annabeth was sitting on. _What was I even going to say!?_

"Hey Annabeth!" I said in the most threatening voice I could muster. She looked up at me, her eyes were puffy and red, and I saw her face was stained with tears.

"What do you want, Luke?" She demanded. I have to say, she did look kind of cute when she was angry.

"I just wanted to give you a piece of my mind about what happened at lunch..."

"Well make it quick and leave me alone."

I sighed, I couldn't do this. I looked down and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Okay, what's wrong?" I had never actually seen her cry before.

"What makes you think anythings wrong? And even if there was something wrong, why do you think I would tell _you_ of all people?"

I thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "Because I bet I'm the first one to ask you."

She just stared at me, shocked. She looked cute with that expression too. Wait, what?

* * *

**So, please tell me what you think of my story. I really want to know what you like or dislike about it. I would really appreciate it if you review or PM me. Please Favourite, Follow and Review! Don't forget to tell all your friends about my story!**

**~percyjacksonfangirl14 ..**

** U**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 6, I hope you like it!**

**Q&A:**

**Q: Does Luke like Annabeth?**

**A: Yes, he will start to have feelings towards her.**

**Q: Can you add Thalia into the story?**

**A: I'm going to add Thalia when I write about Annabeth's weekend.**

**Q: Is this going to be Percabeth?**

**A: Yes, it will be Percabeth. It may not seem like it (at all) for part of the story, but I promise it will end up being Percabeth at some point. Don't worry, is die if Percabeth didn't exist. ;)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV **

He sighed, looking down and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay, what's wrong?" I don't think he has never actually seen me cry before.

"What makes you think anythings wrong? And even if there was something wrong, why do you think I would tell you of all people?"

He thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "Because I bet I'm the first one to ask you."

What was going on? _"Should I tell him? __**You can't trust him!**__ But he __is__ the only one who has asked me, like, ever. __**But what about all the other stuff he and his friends have done to you? **__What if he really does care? __**But he can't! It's a trick!**__ I need to tell somebody. __**Then tell someone like Malcolm, or someone you trust!**__ There is nobody I trust. __**Then keep it a secret! Just don't tell Luke!"**_

All of this was rushing through my head in an instant as I stared at the boy in front of me, my mouth open, probably looking like an idiot.

"Just because you're the first one to ask me what's wrong doesn't mean I should tell you," I replied.

"Why not?"

"How do I know you won't use it against me?"

He was silent for a moment. "I guess you can't know. But I promise I wouldn't tell anyone if you did tell me."

I thought for a minute. "No."

"Okay, then. Well I was supposed to come over here and 'teach you a lesson' for talking to Drew like that, but I don't feel like it anymore. But if anyone asks, I did. Got it?"

"Sure, as long as you don't tell anyone I was crying."

"Deal." With that, he turned on his heal and started to go.

"Wait, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Drew?"

He turned a little red. "Who said I liked Drew?"

"Nobody, I was just wondering."

He started to fidget and shift his weight from foot to foot. "Oh, we'll its none of your business anyway."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Yup, he definitely liked Drew.

**Luke's POV**

What was that all about? She was asking me a question I didn't even know the answer to! Do I like Drew? Is there someone else? I guess I do always stick by Drew's side and over exaggerate when something doesn't go her way. She is extremely pretty with her chocolate brown eyes and light brown hair. And her smile is so mesmerizing. And I love the way her curly blonde hair matches her eyes perfectly...wait, what? Drew doesn't have blonde hair and grey eyes!

Holy Hephaestus! Annabeth does! Annabeth is so smart and beautiful, even if she doesn't know it. She tall and looks pretty strong. She always knows what to say when she's in a fight. She's flawless. Oh yeah, except for one thing. Everybody thinks she's the lamest kid in school. I just realized how perfect Annabeth was, and I can't even have a simple conversation with her without all the other students thinking about me like that. Except for now, but even now, my friends think I just told her off. I like Annabeth Chase. Wow, I can't believe I just admitted to that. Well my situation sucks.

**Drew's POV**

I can't believe Luke just did that for me! Does he like me or something? Now that I think about it, I think I like him too. I saw him re-approaching. He looked a little confused, but I brushed it off. I took a good look at him.

He was wearing a black shirt that said 'SWAG' across his chest in a neon yellow colour. He had darkish blue jeans and black and dark purple shoes. On top of his head was a black hat. It was backwards, so some of his sandy coloured hair was sticking out the hole in the back. He put his hands in his pockets and looked up at our small group, his light blue eyes darting around us. He saw me staring at him, I blushed, and smiled, but it seemed a little forced. When he smiled, the scar that lead from the bottom of his left eye, down his cheek, and ended just above his top lip, crinkled in a cute way. Finally, he reached us.

"So, how'd it go?" Percy was the first one to ask.

**Rachel's POV **

"So, how'd it go?" Percy asked Luke with a sly smile spread across his thin lips as he came up to Percy, Drew and me.

He looked down a bit as if he were ashamed or something, then look back at Percy. "G-good. Yeah, it went good."

"You sure? You see, a little unsure of yourself."

"No, if she's as smart as she thinks she is, she'll definitely leave us alone."

"Well, good for you."

Percy still had that adorable smile on his perfect face. He was tanned, and had messy black hair that could not possibly be tidied at all. His eyes were a sea-green colour, and they seemed to always be shifting, changing. I loved them. Just the way I loved everything else about him. He was by far the strongest guy in school. Unfortunately, he hadn't gone through puberty yet, but I still couldn't wait to see how amazing he's going to look in high school.

I was slot in my dreams until Percy looked at me and asked, "Umm, Rachel? Are you alright?"

I quickly found my feet surprisingly interesting. I knew I was blushing really badly because my cheeks were seaming hot. I smiled sheepishly and said, "Uh, yeah! I'm fine. Why?" But I think I said it a little too fast, because before I knew it, all three of my friends were laughing their heads off uncontrollably.

I didn't feel comfortable, I tried to chuckle a little, but it was way too awkward. I ran away from the trio of snorting pigs and sat against the chain link fence surrounding our yard. A tear slipped out of my eye and I buried my face in my knees so no one would notice. My curly red hair was blocking everything in sight. I wish I could just leave this stupid school already. Even this fence made me feel weak and restricted, instead of my usual confident, ruling self. I hated my life!

* * *

**Thanks for reading Chappie #6! Please Favourite, Follow and Review! Don't forget to tell your friends about my story! Feel free to tell me what you think of my story (positive or negative) and ask any questions you have by either review or PM me!**

**Also, I was hoping that maybe I could get some advice from you guys. My best friend is feeling really down and is crying because this stupid, idiotic, retarded, most insensitive jerk on the planet made fun of one of her really close friends. She mentioned that her friend was gays, so of course, he had to comment. Please help me, I don't know what to do or what exactly the jerk said. I would really appreciate it,**

**percyjacksonfangirl14**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh My Gosh! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in, like, a week! It's just that I was going to update on Friday, but then I had to help my mom bake for Easter, and I had to do the same thing on Saturday. Then on Sunday, we left for Ottawa to go to my aunt's house to celebrate Easter, and Monday, I was so exhausted for staying up so late I couldn't think straight! But don't worry, I will try to make it up to you.**

**No Questions Today!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I knew the school bell was going to ring soon, so I stood up and looked around. I saw the perfectly normal groups of random kids, the swaying trees, a red head crying in a corner, the chain link fence... Wait? A red head crying in a corner? I focused on the folded body, and utter surprise spread across my face. Rachel. What on earth could have happened to make her act like this? She was always so strong and sure of herself.

For a moment or two, it felt good to see her like that because of everything she has done to me. But as the time grew out, I remembered something my mother once told me._ "It's never nice to see a human being, no matter how ridiculous or nasty they are, be in a position that you wouldn't want to be in yourself."_ I sighed, not believing what I was about to do. But I had to do it, for my mom. It's what she have wanted it this way.

I started walking towards Rachel. One of the people who managed to screw up my life. Put me down. Pick on me. And harass me to no end, to comfort her. I really am such and idiot sometimes. I was standing only a few feet away from her when I said,"Hey Rachel, are you okay?"

She sniffles a little and wiped her tears from her eyes as she looked up at me. She scowled, "What do you want?"

"Actually, I came over here to see if you were all right."

"I'm fine." She said sternly. Then she let out an involuntary sob and recovered her face again.

I sighed, and plopped down beside her. She tensed, then relaxed a little bit. "Rachel, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"You really think I'm gonna believe that?"

She looked up miserably, black streaks of mascara running down her face, not necessarily a pretty sight. "No," she croaked out.

I pulled her into a hug and asked, "Okay, so what really happened?"

My shirt started to get wet from her tears as she, rather tightly, hugged me back. Then blubbered, "I w-was standing with Percy and Drew, waiting for Luke to come b-back. I was j-just in a d-daze, when I realized I w-was l-looking at P-Percy. Everyone was staring at me like I was an i-idiot or something! I f-felt so stupid. Now they probably all th-think I have a c-crush on him or s-something."

"It's okay Rachel. I bet they'll forget about it by tomorrow."

"And what if they don't?"

"Well- What's the worst that could happen? They may tease you a little, but they'll get over it. I'm positive it's not gonna be the funniest or weirdest thing in the world forever. Just act like you don't remember it even happened. If they see that you're not bothered by it, they forget about it. Okay?"

"Okay." She paused, releasing her grip, wow this girl had muscles. She repeatedly tried to dry her face with her hands, but it just made the mascara smudge even more. "Thanks, Annabeth."

I smiled to myself, "Any time." I looked at my watch. 5 minutes until recess was over. Rachel stood up, ready to go back to her friends. "Umm, Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you should go inside right now, your mascara ran a little."

"Oh, gosh! Thanks Annabeth, you're a real life saver! I would die if they saw me like this!" She yelled back to me as she made a bee-line for the front door. I shook my head, chuckling to myself. Then I put on my Yankee's cap that had been in my lap the whole time we were talking, just for reassurance.

_Huh, who knew I was good at pep-talks?_ I thought as I made my way closer to the school.

**Rachel's POV**

_What was Annabeth doing? I mean, I put practically all of effort into making her life a living hell, just so that mine won't be, and then out of the blue, when I'm crying, she's the first person who comes to comfort me! Maybe I misjudged her. She doesn't seem so bad after all._ This was all going through my head as I made my way to the girls bathroom, looking down if anyone was in the hallway. Thank God our school didn't have cameras or anything.

I finally made it to the washroom, I slipped inside unnoticed. I heard some whispering, and strained my ears to hear what thy were saying.

"Hey, did you hear there's a new girl coming?"

"Yeah! I hear she's totally hot!"

"I know! Me too! I can't wait to meat her."

"Same here. I want to try to befriend her before Percy, Luke, Drew and that so-called human Rachel. If she became friends with them, the school could be ruined. The four of them are a bunch of jerks."

"I know. I wish there was something we could do about it."

Rachel had been standing behind a half-wall during their whole conversation. She could feel the brand new tears that were threatening to come out, but she held them back. She took a few steps back, and reopened and closed the door as loud as she could, so they would know of her presence. She walked over to the sink with a mirror in front of it and went to work. She could hear the other girls who tried not to snicker, but failed.

"What happened to you, Rachel?" One of them said. Rachel looked at her and saw that it as Clarisse La Rue. She was a big, bulky girl. Nobody, not even Rachel, wanted to pick a fight with her. She had been expelled quite a few times, once for punching a kid in the face, once for punching a kid in the stomach, once for kicking a kid in the shins, hard, you get the picture. I ignored her and went back to dabbing my face with a paper towel. My back was to them, but I could see them through the mirror. I dared to glance over quickly to find out who the other girl was. Silena Beauregard.

Silena was a very pretty girl. She had long, light brown hair that went half way down her back. Her eyes were a light, icy blue colour that could give you shivers just by looking at them. Today she was wearing dark blue denim short shorts with a woven brown belt. Tucked in was a white button-up sleeveless blouse. I bet she would have worn height-heels, but we weren't allowed to in school for some strange reason. Instead, she just wore plain white sneakers. I wasn't surprised she was dressed nicely, though, because her mom owned 'The Beauregard Fashion House' down the street. (She didn't have a dad.) I was only feeling one emotion right now.

Jealousy.

* * *

**Sorry again for not updating. Please Follow, Favourite and Review! Don't forget to tell your friends about my story! And thank-you so much on the advice you gave me, I really appreciated it A LOT!**

**Thanks for reading (pls leave a review, they always make me smile) **

**3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's my next update of the night, this is it for tonight, by the way. So I hope you like it! I know it's kinda short. **

—

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Whenever I looked up, I saw Rachel either looking at me like she couldn't decide something, glaring at Silena, or glaring daggers at Clarisse. I spent the day trying frantically to figure out why Rachel would be so ticked off at them. Then again, knowing Rachel, there didn't have to be a reason.

I was in a daze when the bell rang. I bolted up straight and realized everyone else was already heading out the door. I scrambled to shove everything in my backpack and scooted out after them, Justin time to catch the bus. When I sat down, I pulled out a book and began to read. I usually did this on the bus. Either this or listen to music on my MP3 player. The only problem with that was, everybody else had iPods or iPhones. They made fun of my lack of updated technology. But I found my book interesting, so I was fine the whole ride home. I couldn't wait to get off the bus because this weekend, my dad promised to take me grad-dress shopping. I was so excited!

* * *

I walked up the lane way and into the house, Matt and Bobby close behind me. I set my bag down on a bar stool at our kitchen counter. I quickly grabbed my homework and headed to my room to complete it. I had a huge grin on my face the entire time, waiting for what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

My eyes opened slightly, only to be forced closed due to the beaming sun shining through my bedroom window. I groaned, I didn't want to wake up yet. Then I remembered…DRESS SHOPPING! I threw my covers back and stood up rather clumsily. I picked out my outfit. A white shirt with red three quarter length sleeves, light blue skinny jeans, etc. I rushed into the washroom to go get showered, changed and I got ready to have possibly one of the best days of my life. If only my mom were here. I slipped on my baseball cap and ran down the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

"Dad! When are we leaving?" I was beaming the biggest smile in the world on my face.

"To go where?" He asked, clearly confused.

"It's Saturday. You promised to take me dress shopping. Don't you remember?"

He thought for a moment. "Yeah, I remember. We'll leave right after lunch, how's that?"

"That's great! I can't wait!" And with that, I scurried back up to my room to design the kind of dress that I wanted.

* * *

"Annabeth! It's time to go!" My dad called up our slightly curved wooden staircase.

"K, I'll be right there!" I shouted back.

"Can we come too?" Matt and Bobby asked eagerly.

"Sorry boys, but this is a very special day for Annabeth."

"What's so special about dress shopping?"

"Well, this dress is going to be a part of a very memorable night for her."

"And what night is that?"

"Her grade 8 graduation."

I finally came down that stairs and slipped on a pair of black converses. "Let's go!" I said cheerfully. It was so rare for me to go anywhere with my dad, especially alone. I didn't want to waste this day. We drove for about 20 minutes with the sound of nothing but the radio making any noise. We pulled into the mall's parking lot and went inside.

We walked around the mall for a bit before laying eyes on 'The Beauregard Fashion House.' It had lots of clothes, including dresses. Then I remembered, _Oh yeah, doesn't Silena's mom own this place?_ My question was soon answered when we walked through the glass doorway. I saw her talking to a beautiful woman that looked just like Silena. Same nose, same mouth, same light blue eyes, and same long light brown hair.

I looked around the shop in awe. There were hundreds of racks filled with thousands of dresses. I had never seen anything like it in my life.

I walked around. Every single dress in the store was gorgeous. I laid eyes on a small, light pink dress. I showed it to my dad, and he said I could try it on. I went into the change rooms and slipped it on. I looked in the mirror.

The dress came down to just above my knees, and had thin spaghetti straps. There was a band around the waist where the fabric proofed out a little. On the centre of the silky band was an opal coloured stone with a gold coloured ring around it. It was beautiful.

"What do you think, dad?"

"It looks great, honey, should we get it?"

"I love this dress, but it just doesn't feel, I don't know, right?" It came out more as a question than a statement, though.

"Okay then, let keep looking!" He smiled warmly at me with kind eyes. I love knowing that at least _somebody_ loves me.

* * *

**FF&R! I really want rot know what you think of my story. :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have some people saying they hope the Percabeth comes soon, so I might saw well just say: "I'm sorry, but its going to be a little Lukabeth before it turns into Percabeth."**

**Please don't hate me...:(**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I get dressed back into my normal clothes and put the dress on its hanger. We searched through every rack and shelf and it, literally, took us 2 and a half hours. I was exhausted, and I'm pretty sure dad was too. He had gotten to the point where any dress I chose was pretty, even if it was as ugly as hell. I was looking through a rack off to the far side, ready to give up, when I saw it the perfect dress. I squealed and practically ran to the change rooms, my dad following close behind me.

I changed into the dress, and couldn't help the gasp that escaped my mouth when I looked in the mirror.

The dress was a sea-green colour. The front of it came down to just above my knees, but the back almost touching the ground. It had kind of a wispy material on the outside that curved at different places. The inside of the dress you could from my knees to the bottom was a darker, silky fabric. From the waist to under the bust was covered in different jewels. It was beautiful.

"So, do you think we should get it?" My dad asked through the change room door.

I was pretty much speechless, but I managed to say, "Yes, it's perfect!" My eyes locked on the mirror.

* * *

Here I was, sitting in the mall's food court. It took so long to find the right dress, that we had to eat lunch. We decided on 'Taco Bell.' 5 minutes after my dad had finished his beef burrito, though, he wasn't feeling good had made a beeline for the washrooms. So, I was still waiting 15 minutes later. I was so bored. Now I know how dad has felt for the past 3 hours.

The food court was packed full of random people stuffing their faces with different fast food that would surly make them fat. In fact, the only table available was a table for 2 right beside the one my father and I had been sitting at. I sat there, looking around and waiting for my father to come out, when I heard someone plop down at the table beside me. I turned my head to see who it was.

There was a girl who looked like she was my age. She had shoulder length, spiky jet black hair. Her eyes were unlike anything I'd ever seen! They were electric blue, and had a special constant twinkle in them. She wore mascara and black eyeliner, so her eyes really popped. There was a faint trace of freckles across her face. She was wearing a black'Death To Barbie' t-shirt that had a picture of a Barbie doll with an arrow through its head, faded dark grey jeans with small rips all over them, a black leather jacket, and black combat boots.

A second later, a boy, who also looked our age, sat down across from her. He had blond hair, and the same mesmerizing blue eyes as the girl across from him. He was wearing a purple t-shirt that said 'To Kool For Skool' in bold yellow letters across the front, simple dark blue jeans, and a pair of black converse.

Before one of them noticed I was staring at them, I turned my head and continued looking around the food court. I had almost forgotten about them when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I spun around to see them.

"Hi, my name's Thalia." The girl, Thalia, said. She extended a hand out to me.

I shook it and replied, "Hey, I'm Annabeth."

"And I'm her brother Jason." The boy said.

"Hi Jason. It's nice to meet you." I said.

Thalia spoke again, "We're new here, so we don't really know anybody but our cousin. What school do you go to?"

"I go to West Point Elementary. What school does your cousin go to? Oh, and are you starting school next year?"

"I have no idea what school he goes to, and yeah, Goode High School. Where are you going?"

"I'm going there too!" I beamed.

"That's awesome! I was so nervous about starting school because me and Jase have been home-schooled our whole lives, but I already have a friend! I guess it won't be so bad after all."

Friend. Did she just call me her friend? Wow. I never knew it could be so easy! I was already excited for high school, but now I couldn't wait. High school hasn't even started yet, and I already have someone to hang out with? Someone to look for every morning? Someone who'll be just excited to see me as I am to see them? Well this was a knew feeling. A feeling I think I could get used to.

Just then, my father walked up to us. He was extremely pale and a slight shade of green too. He croaked, "Food poisoning, let's go home."

I nodded and stood up. "Bye Thalia, Jason. I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, see you at school," Jason called back.

We got in the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"So who are your friends?" My dad finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Just two random kids I met. They're just moved here and guess what?"

"What?"

"They're going to Goode next year!"

"That's great, honey. Remember to make them feel welcome."

"Oh don't worry. I'll try my hardest."

We drove the rest of the way home in silence. I was still thinking the same thing over and over in my head. _I finally have a friend._


	10. Chapter 10

**Q&A**

**Why does it have to be Lukabeth?**

**It will only be Lukabeth door the first part of the story, but I promise that I will make it Percabeth part way through the first year at Goode. Trust me, I don't ship Lukabeth. **

**Anyway, enjoy the charter! 3**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

When I got home after school, I set my backpack down on a chair at the table, then sat on the couch to relax. I turned on the TV. There was some random sit-com, and I just went with it. My entire weekend was pretty uneventful. Soon, Monday arrived. _Great,_ I thought. _The worst detention in the history of detentions is about to begin._

I did my usual routine of trying to sleep in, but getting up for blue pancakes. For some reason this morning, Paul, my step-father, was allowed to go to work late, so he gave me a ride to school. He was an English teacher at Goode. I liked having a ride to school because Paul had an awesome camaro, and I liked to show it off.

A few minutes later after being dropped off, the bell rang and we all filed in. Here goes nothing.

* * *

"Annabeth, Percy, don't forget, you two have to stay in this break and study for math!" Mrs. Dodds wickedly announced with an evil grin on her face. Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me if she turned into some mythological creature rig now and tried to kill us. Gosh, I hope she doesn't follow us to high school.

"Yes, ma'am." Annabeth grunted, her face bright red. I wasn't sure if it was a blush, or if she was just plain angry. I thin she was angry.

* * *

Detention, for the most part, was… awkward. It started out as Annabeth and I sitting in the classroom, Mrs. Dodds staring at us the whole time. We were sitting next to each other, Annabeth to my right. She opened her textbook to some page, apparently the page we had been working on earlier.

I was watching her do this and waited patiently. She looked up and said something. She looked at me expectantly and said something else. I saw her glance at Mrs. Dodds behind me and she started to bite her lip. When she looked back at me, she had on a confused expression. She waved her hand back and forth in front of my face. The gears in my brain, that had apparently stopped, started to move again.

_Crap! _I thought, _she's talking to me and I'm just staring at her big beautiful grey eyes! Hold yourself together Percy, you idiot!_

I blinked a few times to recover and said a quick "sorry" to Annabeth.

"So, do you know the answer?" She asked.

"What? Answer to what?" Now I was confused.

"The question I just asked you, like, 30 seconds ago?"

"I wasn't listening, what was the question?"

She sighed, "What's the square root of 64?"

"I don't know."

"Well think about it, then." Annabeth sounded irritated now, was it something I said?

"I don't even know what that is!"

"What what is? A square root?"

"Yeah, that."

"Do you know what a square number is?"

"Nope."

"A square root is a number that when multiplied by itself, equals a square number. So, 8 is the square root of 64, because 8x8 is 64. Got it?"

"Ummm, no, not really." I felt bad now. I don't even know why. Annabeth just seemed so frustrated with me. It's not my fault I have ADHD on top of dyslexia. If only she knew how hard this was for me.

**Annabeth's POV**

_How can he not know what squares and square roots are!?_ I thought to myself angrily. _We've been working on them for what, 3 weeks now? I do them for fun sometimes. How can someone with a perfectly functional mind not know something that a girl with ADHD and dyslexia knows? Life can be so messed up. _

"Gosh, I swear you have seaweed where your brain should be." I mumbled to myself. Not that I would mind if heard.

"What'd you just say?" He asked innocently.

"I said, you have a brain made if seaweed."

"Umm, ouch. It's not my fault I'm not as smart as you." He raised his hands defensively.

"Hey, I wasn't born this smart. It took a lot of studying. You could be passing math to if you just, if you just..."

"If I just what? Applied myself?"

"Yes! If you would just try, you could be doing great."

"No, I couldn't."

"How do you know? Have you ever tried!"

"Look, you wouldn't understand what it's like for me. I have..." He hesitated.

"You have what?"

"Nothing."

"No, there's something. What were you about to say?"

"It's-it's none of your business." He face was turning red.

"Percy, if I knew, I might be able to help you more. If you don't think you can do this, then you're right you can't. But if I knew what your problem was, maybe we could get somewhere. Please?"

"Fine. I have ADHD and..." He trailed off.

"And what?"

"And dyslexia."

I was shocked, to say the least. I froze on the spot. That's not what I was expecting. I was beginning to think I might have pushed him. Little too far. Percy's face was like a tomato, and he looked extremely angry.

"See!? I told you you wouldn't understand! I'm not like you! You were born with a fully working brain, and I got stuck with dyslexia! You don't have the slightest idea how hard this is for me! I bet I'm the only kid in this freaking class who sees the letters on the page swirl around each other, moving around and making different words! I wake up every morning hoping I won't have to read anything out loud! I'll just screw it up anyway! So there, how can you, all might Annabeth, make any connection with that!? How are you going to help me? Do you really think you understand this!?"

"Yes Percy, I do understand what your going through." I was holding back tears And I'm sure my face was beat red.

"How? How can you possibly know what's happening to me?"

"I have ADHD and dyslexia too." He opened his sea-green eyes that he had clenched shut during his speech. His face colour began to go back to normal, and he stared at me in awe.

"Y-you do?"

"Yes, Percy I do."

* * *

**FF&R! :3**


End file.
